In a battery module for electric cars or hybrid cars, a plurality of electric cells having positive and negative electrode terminals are arranged in a plurality of rows. The plurality of electric cells are connected in series by connecting the electrode terminals of electric cells adjacent to each other with connecting members.
In JP 2011-181453A, by attaching a battery connecting assembly to a plurality of electric cells, a plurality of connecting members are mounted between adjacent electrode terminals so as to connect the plurality of electric cells in series.
In this battery connecting assembly, each connecting member is accommodated in a connecting member accommodating portion in which the connecting member is fitted between walls and positioned in the direction of its connection.